what starting over can cost you
by EllieLovesYou
Summary: At first nothing seemed different; it was still named Grey-Sloan Memorial, Bailey was still the chief and Meredith was still running around the hospital running it like it was her own show—but then she saw something that made her mouth go dry and her stomach twist painfully. It was Arizona. (not calzona, if that wasnt clear by the pairings listed below:))


_**So this is my first grey's fic so, pls, don't judge too harshly. I'm still finding my footing for these characters (even tho I've been an avid fan for years) anyways pls enjoy and drop a comment!**_

 _ **(this isnt calzona! but I won't remove Callie or Sofia from the characters because this story focus on Callie's feelings and Sofia is a huge character and Arizona's daughter so, yeah. if you dont like it get off my story and dont review, okay? okay:)))**_

Callie left for New York two weeks after the judge gave Arizona sole physical custody of their daughter—a part of Callie was convinced that maybe Arizona would rush to the airport and give Sofia to her and start talking about how she just wants Callie to be happy.

But that doesn't happen.

Callie just stands in the airport for hours and hours (a massive delay) and the blonde wasn't spotted once. Arizona texted a few minutes before Callie was due on the plane and all she gave was a 'good luck! Sofia said she'll miss you' and that was it.

But she still got on the plane and she still went to New York and she stayed there for a whole year( a little over a year)before something dragged her back to Seattle—or more like, an event.

She had received the invitation in the mail about four months ago. At first she didn't know who would send her anything by mail but then she popped it open and the card that was inside made Callie tear up—it was a simple invitation to the wedding of Alexander Michael Karev and Josephine Alice Wilson.

 _she finally said yes!_

They, of course, gave her a plus one for Penny and Callie was both grateful and a little miffed that Penny didn't get one of her own but either way she was going back to Seattle.

At first nothing seemed different; it was still named Grey-Sloan Memorial, Bailey was still the chief and Meredith was still running around the hospital running it like it was her own show—but then she saw something that made her mouth go dry and her stomach twist painfully.

It was Arizona.

She was at a table in the cafeteria—Sofia was sitting next to her, her mouth moving a mile a minute all while wearing the biggest grin. Arizona looked like she was happy, in fact, she was glowing and then there was _her_. She sat next to Arizona like she belonged there, her hand wrapped firmly around the blonde's and Sofia was talking to her—she wasn't talking to her mommy, no, she was talking to the pretty lady sitting right beside her mommy.

She was talking to Amelia Shepherd.

And then it all got worse before Arizona stood up and a bump could clearly be seen from under her scrub top and Callie felt like someone just punched her in the gut.

Arizona was pregnant and, what looked like, dating Amelia Shepherd—and Sofia seemed so happy that Callie hated herself for being mad at Sofia for being happy.

She moved without being seen and managed to get closer without either the women or the child seeing her—she was close enough to hear what exactly was being said.

"Oh and guess what 'Melia!" Sofia screeched and Amelia just laughed

"what?"

"Mommy finally picked out a name for the baby!" Sofia clapped her hands together while Amelia looked over at Arizona

"You finally settled?"

The blonde bit into a fry "Yeah, I was lying down waiting for you to get home and it kinda just came to me?" she smiled "Sofia approved it so it's two against one if you don't like it"

Amelia smiled softly "Okay lay it on me"

Arizona looked over at Sofia "Go for it, boo"

Sofia lit up "Lyla! Lyla Alexandra Robbins!"

"Really?" Amelia smiled as she looked over at Arizona "Alexandra?"

"It's for Alex, the bastard" Arizona shrugged "It was nearly Lyla April Robbins so shush"

Amelia smiled and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss against Arizona's jaw "I love it"

"yay!" Sofia clapped her hands together and Callie suddenly wasn't hungry or in the mood to see her daughter and ex-wife.

The day of the wedding arrived fairly quickly—Callie spent the days holed up in her hotel room replaying every part of the conversation she had been eavesdropping into over and over again. She had gathered this much from her obsessing; Arizona and Amelia most likely lived together being Arizona said 'waiting for you to get home', Sofia clearly adored Amelia and was excited about her new little sister, and Arizona got pregnant before she and Amelia became a couple or else the baby's name would've been hyphenated.

But that's all she got and she couldn't obsess over it much longer being the day of the wedding arrived.

Penny looked stunning and Callie looked hot and that's what she took comfort in—she knew she looked hot as hell and so did her girlfriend so when she stepped out of her hotel room she only felt like she kinda wanted to throw up.

Callie isn't surprised that the wedding isn't in a church—Alex's last wedding was in a church they all knew how that turned out, and Wilson didn't seem to be very religious and Alex wasn't either but she's just a little surprised that it's outside.

The weather ends up perfect though so no one complains.

The older people, like Bailey, Richard, Maggie and Amelia sat on Alex's side while the younger ones like DeLuca, Ben, and Shane sat on Jo's side. Callie doesn't make a big fuss and insists on sitting in the back on Jo's side despite the fact that she knows Alex better. Penny just goes along with it and doesn't make a fuss like Penny usually does.

Alex appears and stands at the front of the altar and his groomsmen start lining up behind him which is actually just Meredith, Arizona and Jackson. Callie can't take her eyes off the bump that is showcased perfectly in Arizona's dress.

"Did you know she was pregnant?" Penny whispered in her ear and Callie just shakes her head, praising God that Penny didn't ask why she couldn't keep her eyes off her ex-wife.

The music starts and Bailey walks down the grassy aisle with the rings attached to the pillows, then Sofia and Zola walk down the aisle with Ellis sitting in a little wagon, then the bridesmaids walk down the aisle and then Jo walks out and Callie is able to take her eyes off Arizona for a second because Jo really does look stunning.

She sits there and is able to listen as Jo and Alex profess their love to each other in front of everyone then knew and then they're kissing and just like that—they're Mr. And Mrs. Alex Karev (Jo is able to roll her eyes only a little at the part, Callie gives her credit for that)

And then the wedding party walks down back the aisle and that's when Callie see Arizona rush over to Amelia with Sofia right by her side and plant a big, red kiss on her cheek. Sofia tugs on Amelia's dress and makes her bend down so she can do the same and the whole picture perfect moment makes Callie want to go back to New York as soon as she can.

Callie makes polite conversation with everyone as they dance in a reception hall; she talks about how great New York is, the new friends she has mad and how happy she is. She congratulates Jo and Alex and then, and only then, does she manage the courage to go and speak to Arizona who appears to be finally alone.

She ditches Penny with one of her friends and goes to the table where the blonde has her feet propped up "Hi" the blonde's neck snaps up and she can see the surprise in her blue eyes

"Callie?" she struggles to get up for a second but as soon as she's up, she's gaping like a fish "I—um, I—"

"I didn't know you were expecting" she says evenly

Arizona nods "Yeah, 7 months in two weeks" she rubs the bump that protrudes from her dark red dress "I—I meant to tell you, Callie but—"

"but what? Don't you think its important information to know that you're gonna have another baby? That your attention is gonna be spilt from Sofia now?"

"Callie—"

"Where is our daughter anyways?" Callie looks around but doesn't see her mini-me, but Arizona just sighs and points behind Callie. The Latina turns around and her heart fractures just a bit—Sofia, her darling precious little girl, is smiling so hard that her face must hurt and it's because Amelia dancing like a fool with the little girl.

God she looks so happy.

Callie spins around "Since when?"

Arizona sighs "Since I found out I was pregnant. Amelia and I just—just clicked" the blonde shrugs "Sofia loves her, as you can see, and I—" she sighs "I love her too, Callie"

The woman feels like Arizona reached out and punched her square in the chest "what?"

"I love her, Callie. She makes me happy. Happier than I have been in a long time"

Callie opens her mouth to reply but Amelia and Sofia come rushing over, the little girl slamming straight into her mommy's legs. The blonde stumbles a bit and Amelia sighs "Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres, what have I said about being rough with mommy?" she crouches to her height and it's like both of them haven't seen Callie

"Not to do it" Sofia pouts and looks at the ground "I'm sorry 'Melia, I just got too excited"

"It's not me you say you're sorry to" Amelia stands up and then she notices Callie and pales a little and Callie takes some pleasure in that.

"I'm sorry, mommy" Sofia says softly to her mother and then kisses her mom's stomach "and I'm sorry Lyla"

Arizona smiles and ruffles the girl's hair "good job, boo. Now turn around" Sofia does and her lights up at seeing her mama

"Mama!" she jumps into the woman's arms and squeezes her tightly "I didn't know you was here!"

"I wouldn't miss seeing my girl for the world"

"Did you see mama?" Sofia points to Arizona's belly "Did you see that mommy and 'melia are havin a baby!"

Callie's smile falters a bit because it was supposed to be just Arizona's baby but neither Amelia nor Arizona make a move to correct the little girl.

"I did see" she plasters on a smile "Are you excited?"

Sofia shakes her head happily "yeah, yeah! It's a girl and we gonna name her Lyla!"

"That's a pretty name"

"Yeah, Mommy picked it out!"

Callie forces her smile to stay on "Well good job, mommy"

"I'm sorry I never told you" Arizona says softly as she and Callie are left alone once again—Amelia took Sofia to go dance again after a song came on and Sofia was tugging on her dress screeching something about how it was 'their song'. It was slow so Callie avoids looking at the dance floor so she doesn't see how Sofia is being carried by Amelia and gently swayed.

"You should be—you kept it from me on purpose because you knew I'd take you back to court"

Arizona sighs "Look, I'm not on my own here. First of all I have Amelia" Callie huffs "And DeLuca is still around and Alex and Jo and Meredith—we have a village here, Callie. It's not just me"

The Latina sighs "I should've been told, Arizona"

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't"

Callie forces herself to smile and remember how happy she was in New York "I'm happy for you, Arizona" she doesn't know if that's a lie.

"Thank you—its been such a long time since I've felt like this. Amelia, she just really—she just really brings me this peace, you know? And Sofia loves her and she's so excited for her little sister—it's amazing, Callie"

The woman just nods because there is no way she can speak without crying at the moment.

She and Penny only stay a day after the wedding before going back to New York. Callie gives Sofia a big hug and a kiss and promises to see her in the summer. And then they're off and Callie is able to forget the anger and jealously she felt—she was happy with Penny. She didn't want Arizona anymore.

And that's what she tells herself the whole plane ride home.

A month a half later, another letter comes in from Seattle. It's not an invitation but an announcement. A birth announcement.

The picture the middle is sweet—Amelia, Arizona and Sofia are all cuddled onto a hospital bed with the new baby cradled in Arizona's arms, they're all wearing bright smiles and it looks like Amelia had just finished crying. Another picture is right next to it and it's a close up of the baby; she's pale, fat and has a swirl of dark hair on her head. She looks more like Amelia than Arizona and she's absolutely gorgeous.

Over the top it says simply 'Welcome to the world, Lyla Alexandra Robbins-Shepherd, your mommies and sister love you!'

Callie doesn't know why but she's crying.


End file.
